catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Demeter/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the character of Demeter. This gallery is split by decade: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010-present Designs Demeter Design 1.jpg Demeter Broadway back John Napier Design.jpg Demeter Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Lily Frazer (02/13) * Zizi Strallen (05/14) Bomba Demeter Melissa James Lily Frazer.jpg Grizabella uk13 Joanna Ampil 4.jpg Munk Deme UK Tour Ben Lily 1.png Munk Deme UK Tour Ben Lily 2.png Demeter UK14 Zizi.jpg Deme Bomb Jelly UK14.jpg Bomba Deme UK14 Charlene Zizi.jpg KITTEN lizzi Franklin Richard Astbury Lily Fraser.jpg|Lily Frazer Admetus Ian Parsons Deme Freya Rowley Mungo Matthew Caputo.jpg|Freya Rowley Zizi Strallen Cherida Bonnie Langford.jpg|Zizi Strallen with her mother Cherida Langford and aunt Bonnie Langford London / Blackpool Revival * Zizi Strallen (12/14) * Lily Frazer (02/15) * Anna Woodside (07/15) Bomba Deme Charlene Zizi Palladium 2014 01.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly L14 1.jpg Munkus Deme Callum Zizi Palladium 2014 01.jpg Grizabella Nicole Scherzinger London 14 1.jpg Bomba Deme Emma Lee Clark Anna Woodside uk15.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Blackpool 2015 02.jpg Demeter Anna Woodside uk15.jpg Demeter Anna Woodside Blackpool 2015 06.jpg Naming of Cats Palladium 2015 01.jpg Dem Cass Vic Swing uk15 29.jpg Tugger Cass Deme Marcquelle 2015 01.jpg UK/International Tour * Helen Turner (01/16) * Agnes Pure (01/17) * Ella Nonini (01/18) * Naoimh Morgan (Understudy) * Erica Jayne Alden Naming of Cats UK 2016 03.png Deme Bomba Jelly UK 2016 01.jpg Grizabella Anita Louise Combe UK16 06.png Ascent to Heaviside Layer UK 2016 18.png Victoria Naming of Cats uk17.jpg Demeter Agnes Pure 2017.jpg Victoria Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg Deut Griz Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg Deme Skimble Bows Zagreb 2017.jpg Bomba Deme Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg Bomba Deme Antwerp Premiere uk17 02.jpg Demeter uk19 Ella Nonini.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly uk19 Ella Nonini Sally Frith Elizabeth Futter.jpg Deme UK Naoimh Morgan.png|Naoimh Morgan Deme UK Naoimh Morgan 1.png|Naoimh Morgan Deme UK Tour 2019 Erica Jayne Alden 1.png|Erica Jayne Alden Deme UK Tour 2019 Erica Jayne Alden 2.png|Erica Jayne Alden Deme UK Tour 2019 Erica Jayne Alden 3.png|Erica Jayne Alden US Productions Broadway Revival * Kim Faure * Robin Masella * Samantha Sturm * Dani Spieler (cover) * Jonalyn Saxer (cover) Demeter Kim Faure 16.png|Kim Faure Broadway 16 press Macavity Girls.jpg|Kim Faure Demeter 1 mzlle punzi.gif|Kim Faure Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016.jpg|Kim Faure Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016 (2).png|Kim Faure Bomba Deme Cake Kim Faure.jpg|Kim Faure Grumpy Cat Cast 1.jpg|Kim Faure Deme US6 Samantha Sturm.png|Samantha Sturm Deme Bway Revival Samantha Sturm.png|Samantha Sturm Deme Bway Revival Dani.png|Dani Spieler Deme Bway Jonalyn Saxer.png|Jonalyn Saxer Plato Demeter Calvin Johnson dancing with the stars contestants in costume.jpg|Dancing on Ice contestants in costume Misto Tugger Deme ALW shows promo.jpg Demeter New York 2016 1.jpg|Promo appearance, 2016 Demeter New York 2016 2.jpg|Promo appearance, 2016 Demeter New York 2016 3.jpg|Promo appearance, 2016 Demeter School of Rock 3.jpg|Promo appearance, 2016 Demeter School of Rock 4.jpg|Promo appearance, 2016 Demeter School of Rock 5.jpg|Promo appearance, 2016 Demeter ABC 1.jpg|Promo appearance, 2016 US Tour 6 * Liz Schmitz (1/19 - 8/19) * Alexa Racioppi * Erin Chupinsky (cover) * Charlotte O'Dowd (cover) Pouncival Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg|Liz Schmitz Bomba Deme Lexie Plath Liz Schmitz US6 2019.jpg|Liz Schmitz Deme Macavity US6 2019.png|Liz Schmitz and Tyler John Logan Bomba Deme with Macavity Cookie US6.png|Liz Schmitz and Lexie Plath Demeter US6 Liz Schmitz IG 01.jpg|Liz Schmitz Vic Deme US6 Laura K Kaufman Liz Schmitz 01.jpg|Liz Schmitz and Laura Katherine Kaufman Munk_Deme_US_Tour_6_Dan_Hoy_Alexa_Racioppi.png|Alexa Racioppi and Dan Hoy Deme Bomba US6 Alexa Emma.png|Alexa Racioppi and Emma Hearn Deme USTour6 Alexa Racioppi.png|Alexa Racioppi Deme US6 Alexa Racioppi 1.png|Alexa Racioppi Deme US6 Alexa Racioppi 2.png|Alexa Racioppi Deme Bomba US6 Erin Emma.png|Erin Chupinsky and Emma Hearn Deme Bomba US6 Erin Chupinsky Lexie Plath IG 01.jpg|Erin Chupinsky and Lexie Plath Demeter US6 Erin Chupinsky IG 01.jpg|Erin Chupinsky Demeter US6 Erin Chupinsky 1.png|Erin Chupinsky Demeter US6 Erin Chupinsky 2.png|Erin Chupinsky Deme Bomba US6 Erin Charlotte.png|Erin Chupinsky Deme Tumble US6 Erin Austin.png|Erin Chupinsky Deme US6 Charlotte O'Dowd.png|Charlotte O'Dowd Deme Bomba US6 Charlotte Erin.png|Charlotte O'Dowd Deme Bomba US6 Charlotte Elysie.png|Charlotte O'Dowd Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka 2013 Press Event.jpg|Moe Aihara Shizuoka 2013 Press Event 2.jpg|Moe Aihara Fukuoka 2014 Demeter Japan book 2014 cropped.png Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (11).jpg|Moe Aihara Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (14).jpg Sapporo Cast Press Event Feb 2015.jpg|Kanako Sakata Osaka 2016 CATS 2016 Osaka event 1.jpg|Ikue Matsuyama CATS 2016 Osaka event 3.jpg|Ikue Matsuyama Tokyo 2018 *Ikue Matsuyama *Chihiro Harada *Maruno Tsukushi Demeter Tokyo 2018 1.jpg|Ikue Matsuyama 2018 Japan Demeter Bombalurina.jpg|Ikue Matsuyama Japan Dem Bomb Press Image 18.jpg 2019 Japan Demeter.jpg CATS Tokyo 2019 event 2.jpg|Chihiro Harada Demeter Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Amy Berrisford Deme Bomba Jelly Asia Tour 01.jpg Tugger 6 Singapore 2015.jpg Tugger Deme Asia Tour 2014 01.jpeg Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 02.jpg Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 01.jpg Promo 2 Singapore 2015.jpg Promo 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Promo 3 Singapore 2015.jpg Demeter icon asia14.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Amy Berrisford Deme Bomba Jelly Aus 2016 01.png Bomba Demeter Aus 2016 02.png Bomba Demeter Sarah Landy Amy Berrisford Aus 2015 01.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Ashleigh Hauschild Demeter Ashleigh Hauschild Korea17 1.jpg Demeter Ashleigh Hauschild Korea17 2.jpg Gumbie Trio 1 Asia 17.jpg Bomba Deme Asia 17 1.png German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Cornelia Waibel (12/10) * Maria Walter (09/12) Deme German Tour 11 01.jpg Bomba Deme 01 German Tour 11.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly 01 German Tour 11.jpg Munkus Gumbie Trio de11.jpg Electra Demeter Tent Tour 11.jpg Griz 01 German Tour 11.jpg Deme Bomba 01 Tent Tour.jpg Bomba Deme 01 Tent Tour.jpg Deme 1 Koln 2012.jpg Deme Tent Tour 02.jpg Bomba Deme Silla Vic 02 Tent Tour.jpg Peter Weck 2011 01 Hamburg 01.jpg Peter Weck 2012 10 Stuttgart 02.jpg Other Productions Brazil 2010 * Séfora Araujo Demeter Brazil 001.jpg Demeter Brazil 002.jpg Deut Bomba Deme Brazil 051.jpg Bomba Deme Brazil 004.jpg Bomba Deme Brazil 003.jpg China 2012 Demeter Ding Zhenying China 2012 01.jpg Demeter Ding Zhenying China 2012 02.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Gumbie Trio China 2012.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly China 2012.jpg Bomba Deme Munkus China 2012.jpg Demeter looking after Griz China 2012.jpg Bomba Demeter 1 China 2012.jpg Bomba Deme 2 China 2012.jpg Griz Demeter China 2012 01.jpg Griz Bom Dem Labelled China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Kelsie-Rae Marshall * Lydia Bannister * Lauren Csete * Verity Burgess * Alyson Larkin * Emmanuelle N'Zuzi * Dana Hunter * Hannah Lancaster * Megan Carton * Laura Colclough Deme Bomba Jelly RCCL 01.png Jenny Gumbie Coat Rachael Ward 4 Cruise 2015.jpg Demeter Bomba Alyson Larkin RCCL2016.jpg Paris 2015 * Emmanuelle N'Zuzi Demeter Paris 01.gif Demeter Emmanuelle NZuzi Paris 15 01.jpg Demeter Emmanuelle NZuzi Paris 15 02.jpg Demeter Emmanuelle NZuzi Paris 15 03.jpg Bomba Demeter Rachael Ward.jpg Vienna 2019 * Giulia Vazzoler * Barbara Castka * Anneke Brunekreeft (cover) * Jo Lucy Rackham (cover) Bomba Demeter Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Giulia Vazzoler Deme Munk Vienna Revival Barbara Alexander.png|Barbara Castka Deme Bomba Jelly Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Anneke Brunekreeft (cover) Bomba Demeter Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Anneke Brunekreeft (cover) Bomba Demeter Opening Night Vienna 2019 03.jpg|Anneke Brunekreeft (cover) Munk Deme Vienna Revival Florian Anneke.png|Anneke Brunekreeft (cover) Munk Dem Vienna Revival Alexander Jo.png|Jo Lucy Rackham (cover) * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010-present Category:Character Galleries